


Penny For Your Thoughts

by SassyGal



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:12:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8821870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyGal/pseuds/SassyGal
Summary: A trip to remember(My first work so I would really appreciate your feedback. It's not finished yet but I'll be adding to it regularly!)Updated 14/12/16Updated 15/12/16Updated 19/12/16Updated 03/01/17(Once it's finished, I'm going to sort out chapters!)





	

 

Central Park, an iced tea and a good book. Was there a better way to spend a sunny Monday morning? Certainly better than being sat at my desk at work back in the UK that’s for sure! This was a dream holiday that I’d promised myself for my 40th birthday and here I was. I’d had friends that had been and loved it. I’d always been envious of their tales of New York and wanted to come and see it for myself. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back, enjoying the warm sun on my face and listened to the birds…

“Penny for your thoughts?” said a broad New York accent to my left. I snapped back to reality and turned with a jolt. “Sorry I didn’t mean to frighten you.”

It took me a few seconds to re-focus, then a few blinks to make sure I wasn’t seeing things. Sitting next to me was Sal Vulcano…. Talking to me…. I stared into his gorgeous green eyes thinking how much sexier he was in real life than on the TV. Then it dawned on me. This was for Impractical Jokers. Now I had a decision to make. Do I let him know that I recognise him and let him go or do I play along and get the chance of a lifetime to talk to him? No brainer... of course I’m going to play along!

“Um... I was thinking how nice it is this morning and just admiring the view” I said.

Sal’s cheeks turned a little redder. “Oh... ok...” He paused as though lost in thought. I knew better though. He was getting further instructions from the other guys. “Do you want to know what I’m thinking?”

“I don’t have a penny, but ok” I teased, turning my body so I was facing him.

Sal put his hand up to his face and made a quiet groaning sound, clearly about to say something embarrassing. “I was just thinking that some people might find it strange that a 39 year old man has never been kissed properly” he stuttered fumbling over his words. He smiled nervously and shrugged.

I smiled back. “It’s only weird because you’re a very good looking guy. Are you seriously telling me you’ve never kissed anyone? That’s such a waste!”

He started to blush again. “Er… thanks! I’m Sal, by the way.” He extended his hand for me to shake.

“Hi Sal, I’m Anna. Pleased to meet you.” Another long pause from Sal. Another groan.

“So……” Sal paused, building himself up. “Could you, um, would you be… *I can’t ask* oh man… Could you be my first proper kiss please?” He crumbled back into the bench with his head in his hands.

“Sure! Why not?” I said with perhaps a little too much enthusiasm. How could I turn this opportunity down?

Sal lowered his hands from his face. “Really?”

“Yes, really! You seem like a really sweet guy and I’d like to help you out.” And help myself, I added in my head.

“OK, great!” He looked around the park, smiling, obviously for the benefit of the other Jokers who were lurking nearby.

We smiled at each other and moved so we were closer. I put my hand on his thigh and leaned in. Damn he smelt good. As I leaned forward, Sal did the same until our lips were almost touching. Oh my god… this was going to happen! I closed my eyes and sought out those gorgeous lips of Sal’s. I felt his hand on my cheek then his lips on mine. His lips were soft yet firm. As we kissed I couldn’t help running my fingers through his hair. It’s now or never, I thought to myself and I nervously ran my tongue over his bottom lip. He moaned gently against my mouth and kissed me harder. Suddenly he pulled away.

“Um... ok, that was great.” he said, looking very flustered.

“Yes it was Sal” I agreed still a little bit high from our kiss.

He looked across the park from where we were sitting. “Was that ok? Did I get the win?” There was a pause then Sal leapt up punching the air. “Yes!!” He turned to look at me. “Oh shit. I’m so sorry, Anna. I have a confession to make. This was for a hidden camera TV show.”

“Impractical Jokers” I interrupted. “Yeah I know, Sal. We do have it in the UK too. Or did the accent make you think I wouldn’t know you?”

Sal’s mouth dropped open as the other guys and a couple of crew members came over.” You knew and you played along? Guys, she knows us!”

“Then she’s a damn good actress. She hid it well! Hi, I’m Joe”, said Joe, holding out his hand. I shook his and the other guy’s hands as we all introduced ourselves.

“Can we still use it for the show?” asked Murr. There was a brief but intense discussion and it was agreed that as I hadn’t let on that I knew them until after the shoot had finished, it was ok to use. The crew just needed a signature from me. I signed the paperwork and the little crowd of Jokers and crew dispersed, leaving me and Sal alone again.

“Ok… so thanks for signing the release and agreeing to be on the show.” Sal said, shaking my hand, “We’ll let you know when it airs. You left your number, right?”

“I did but I’ve left my email too as I’ll be back in the UK by the weekend and I doubt you’ll be able to call me.” I turned back to the bench and started to gather up my things. “Well, time to see some sights, I guess. It was really nice to meet you and the rest of the guys, Sal.” I leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

“Oh, you’re going home?” he asked. “I thought you lived in New York.”

“Nope. I’m from a small town in England you’ve never heard of. I’m just here for a few days. Trust me, if I could stay here, I would.”

“What? With all these asshole Americans?” joked Sal.

“You’re not all arseholes”, I smiled.

“Look, we’re gonna be done filming by around noon. Would you like to hang around and watch? Or I can give you my number and you can text me later when you’re free and we can meet somewhere.”

Now that was a tough choice, Bloomingdales or Sal and the boys. Clearly there was only one way to go.

“Couldn’t I hang out with you _and_ have your number?” I asked, raising my eyebrow.

Sal laughed, “I guess that’s OK too!” I handed him my phone and he added his number. Holy shit! I have Sal Vulcano’s phone number!! “Is it ok to get your number from the release paperwork?”

“Give me your phone and I’ll do it now.” Whoa! He wanted my number!! I took his phone and tapped in my number and handed it back.

“Yo, Sally!” Joe shouted from where the crew were packing away the equipment. “Time to go, loverboy!”

Sal muttered “Asshole” under his breath. “Anna’s coming along for the ride. We’ll be right with you.” He turned back to me and smiled. “Shall we?”

The ride to the next shooting location was very loud! The guys seemed to take any chance they could get to try and piss each other off. Obviously it was all done in good humour and just showed what good friends they were. The constant noise did mean that I didn’t get to speak to the guys properly. To be honest, I was quite happy to sit back and watch. And what a view I had. I was sitting behind Q and next to Sal. Every time Sal laughed, his green eyes lit up. I sighed contently and continued to stare. As I drifted off I became aware of someone saying my name.

“Anna? Are you in there?” It was Q.

“Wha…? Oh sorry. I was miles away.” I snapped back to reality. “Did you ask me something, Q?”

“I just asked how long you’re gonna be in New York for.”

“Just until Sunday. There’s loads of things I want to see. This is such an amazing city.” I looked out of the window as we sped through the streets.

“So you’ve only got six days to see an entire city?” said Joe. “Tough going!”

“Maybe you guys could tell me where I should go and what to see?” I asked to the van in general.

“I could show you around” Sal suggested. “Only if you want me to, of course. We’re only filming tomorrow morning, the nothing until Sunday.”

“Ok, that would be great! Thank you, Sal. Let me know when you’ve finished filming and I’ll meet you somewhere.”

“That’s ok.” said Sal “I’ll come and pick you up at your hotel.”

“Perfect!” I smiled. “I’ll make sure I’m ready.” I gave Sal my hotel details and room number. “Just get the front desk to call me and I’ll come down.”

The rest of the guys whispered between themselves.

“Hey!” shouted Sal. “No calling the hotel pretending to be me!” They shot him a “Who? Us?” look. “Yeah, you!!”

The van finally pulled up in a supermarket car park and we all piled out. Joe walked over to me and put his arm around my shoulders. “So this is where we do most of our best work, Anna. Surrounded by food!”

“What’s happening today then?” I asked. “Balloons? Put-pocketing? Nicking people’s shopping?”

“Nicking?” laughed Q.

“Yes as in stealing.” I explained. “You Americans need to learn how to speak English!” I gave Q a wink.

“Ah I see, old bean!” he replied, putting on the worst English accent.

“Seriously Q? We don’t talk like that. You’ve been watching too many old films!”

We walked and talked our way over to the entrance, occasionally stopping for the guys to sign an autograph or take a photo. Nothing seemed like it was too much trouble and that they genuinely appreciated their fans. I, on the other hand, didn’t fare so well with one of the girls who approached us. She made a bee-line for Sal and threw her arms around him, nearly knocking him over.

“Whoa, easy there!” said Sal, trying to stay on his feet.

“I’m so sorry, Sal!” the girl squealed. “I just love you so much!!” She tightened her grip on him.

“Could you just loosen up a bit, please?” Sal asked, trying to back away. This seemed to make her more determined to hang on. Sal began to look very uncomfortable.

“Come on, love. I think Sal’s been hugged enough.” I said walking towards them. The girl suddenly dropped her grip on Sal and whipped round to face me.

“And who the fuck are you calling ‘love’ and more to the point, who the fuck are you?” she looked at me with pure hate.

“She’s... er... one of our production assistants.” answered Murr quickly. “She’s takes care of us.”

“Doesn’t give her the right to tell me what to do. If I want to stay here with Sal, I god damn well will.” She turned her attention back to Sal.

“Sorry sweetheart but my boys need to work!” I grabbed Sal’s arm and Joe’s hand and herded them towards the supermarket entrance. Q and Murr followed. Although I couldn’t see her face, I knew the girl was shooting daggers at me.

“Jesus.” said Q as we made our way through the main doors. “She was nuts!! Well played though, Anna.”

“Why thank you, kind sir.” I said with a curtsey. “Crazy bitch. They’re not all like her I presume?”

“Well, you’re not.” Sal said shyly. “You seem really nice.” There was a general murmur of agreement from the others which made me blush.

As I composed myself, a member of the production crew came over and took us to the warehouse at the back of the store where the guys would watch each other. I was introduced to everyone and the plans for the shoot were gone through. It was one of my favourite challenges. Balloons! Each of the guys would try to put a balloon on someone without getting caught. It was done in the usual format of elimination rounds, leaving Q and Joe in the final. Q ultimately won but mainly through cheating as he popped Joe’s balloon and got him caught!

Filming was finished just after two o’clock, by which time everyone was hungry. There was a diner across the road and it was decided it was as good as place as any. We headed over and were greeted by one of waitresses.

“Hi, I’m Steph and I’ll be your server today… whoa, there’s a lot of you! We may have to split you up. Is that ok?”

Sal quickly put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me towards him. “Yeah, that’s fine.”

“Well, ok then. Follow me folks.” Steph led the way to a booth. “Right, some of you can sit there and the rest come with me”

Murr shuffled across the seat first, then me, then Sal. Joe and Q took the other side. As I sat between Murr and Sal, I looked around at the guys. A small squeak of excitement tried to force its way out as I clenched my fists under the table. I was having lunch with The Tenderloins!

Murr’s voice snapped me back. “Are you ok, sweetie?”

“Fine thanks, honeybunch.” The rest of the guys laughed.

“She’s fine, snooky-bear!” said Joe fluttering his eyelashes.

Murr turned his attention to the menu. “Jerk”

Lunch was a mixture of Joe trying to eat everyone’s food and me being bombarded with questions: Where was I from? What did I do for a living? Did I like New York so far? Where did I want to go? Was I married? The guys seemed genuinely interested in me so I answered all their questions while trying to keep Joe off my lunch.

“I’d love to go to the top of the Empire State Building….. Joe get off… is that ok, Sal? I know you’ve probably seen it a million times.”

“If that’s what you want to do, then we’ll do it.” I felt him put his hand on my thigh under the table. A shiver ran through me. I reached under the table and covered his hand with mine and squeezed it gently. A soft smile played on his lips as he laced his fingers around mine. Q caught Sal’s eye and winked at him with a grin. Sal narrowed his eyes at him by way of a threat then chuckled to himself.

With lunch finished and the bill paid, we walked back to the supermarket car park, Sal’s hand never leaving mine. Being this close to him and holding his hand was a wonderful feeling. He looked good, he smelt good, dammit, it was all good! We got back to the van and headed back to the city. The guys had some things to sort out at the production office and offered to drop me at my hotel. The journey back was quieter as everyone was now full of lunch and feeling sleepy. I decided to take a chance and rested my head on Sal’s shoulder. A low murmur of contentment came from him and he put his arm around me and pulled me closer. Joe made kissy faces at Sal which got him a middle finger. I snuggled in closer and let my mind drift off. It wasn’t long before I was being gently shaken awake.

“This is your 4pm wake up call. You have reached your destination.” joked Sal. I opened my eyes and stretched. I could get used to waking up and seeing those green eyes. “So I’ll come and pick you up tomorrow after we’re done filming. Is that ok?” asked Sal.

“Yep, sounds like a plan.” I smiled as Sal got out of the van to let me out. We stood opposite each other, neither quite sure what to do.

“So… I’ll… er… see you in the morning.” said Sal awkwardly.

“OK, I’ll be ready.” I fidgeted slightly with my bag.

Sal leaned forward and gave me a soft kiss on my cheek. “Make sure you are!” he said playfully as he got back in the van. The other guys waved and shouted their goodbyes and then they were gone, leaving me standing outside my hotel with my hand covering the kiss Sal had left me with. Tomorrow couldn’t come quick enough!

I woke up the next morning to the sound of my phone beeping. A message from Q…

“Be gentle with Sal. Q x” I looked at the clock: 9.07. Wow! I must have been tired!

More beeping... “Q’s an asshole. Sal x”

I texted back to Q… “Maybe I will, maybe I won’t ;o) Anna x”

Then I texted Sal back… “Be nice. He’s your best friend! Anna x”

Sal replied… “We’ll see! Looking forward to later. Bye for now x”

I replied… “Me too! x”

Q also replied… “Go easy. He bruises like a peach! x”

Laughing, I threw my phone onto the bed. Now the important part – what the hell do I wear?

It was going to be a warm day so I decided on a skater dress and Converse. I ruffled my short, plum coloured hair and surveyed my appearance in the mirror. Not bad. I ran my hand over the dress to smooth it down. Yes I may be a little curvy but I was happy with it. I glanced at my watch. 10 o’clock. Hmm, I may have got ready too soon! I sat on the edge of the bed and idly flicked through the TV channels. Nothing. I threw the remote onto the armchair opposite and lay back on the bed. So what did Sal have planned for today? Sightseeing? Lunch? A once in a lifetime trip to the wondrous Metropolis that is Staten Island? I sighed to myself. It didn’t matter where we went, I’d be hanging out with Sal. I lay there smiling, trying not to get over-excited when the phone rang.

“Hello?”

“Hello Miss Kent. This is the front desk. There is a Mr Vulcano in the lobby for you.” Oh my god!! He’s here!!

“Ok can you tell him I’ll be right down please? Thank you.” I replaced the receiver and squealed. Right Anna. Calm down. He’s just a person like everyone else. A gorgeous, caring, sweet, sexy person. With that thought in my head, I grabbed my bag with my phone, money and hotel key and headed to the lift to the lobby. The lift seemed to take an eternity to reach the lobby. I fiddled nervously with the hem of my dress and made last minute adjustments to my hair. The lift juddered suddenly and the doors slowly opened. I scanned the area looking for any sign of Sal.

“Anna! Over here!” someone called. I turned my head and there he was. Dressed in khaki shorts, a Staten Island T-Shirt and glasses, he looked gorgeous. I smiled as I walked towards him across the lobby.

“Hey Sal” I said as I got nearer. He leaned forward and kissed my cheek, his beard gently grazing the side of my face. As always, he smelt amazing.

He smiled broadly. “You look great!” He took my hand and we walked towards the door. “So what do you want to do today? I’m all yours!”

“Now there’s an offer!” I said nudging him. We walked through the hotel door and out into the heat and chaos of Times Square.

“How about the Empire State Building first?” Sal said as he flagged down a cab.

“Fine with me.” I said pulling his hand down. “But let’s walk it. It’s only a few blocks if we go down Broadway and 38th Street”

“Been doing some research have we?” Sal asked with a smile. “Ok let’s walk. It’ll give us a chance to talk. He took my hand and we headed off. As we walked, I told him about my ‘exciting’ life in England and how I’d promised myself a trip to New York for my 40th birthday.

“Did you plan to come alone?” Sal asked.

“Yeah. I must admit, I prefer travelling on my own. More freedom to do what I want rather than running to someone else’s schedule.” A worried look flashed across Sal’s face. “I didn’t mean you! I just meant you can’t be impulsive with someone else around, you know? Just go off and do your own thing.”

“Oh ok” He didn’t look convinced. I squeezed his hand a little tighter as we continued our walk.

It wasn’t long before we arrived at the Empire State Building. Sal paid the entrance fee and we queued for the lift that would take us to the top. Sal started to look a little nervous.

“Are you going to be ok in the lift? It’ll probably be pretty crowded.”

He rubbed his forehead and exhaled loudly. “I’ll be fine. I think”

I held his hand with both of mine as we entered the lift. As I predicted, it did get quite full. As more people got on the lift, the further back we ended up until we were almost squashed into the lift wall. I could see Sal starting to sweat.

“Sal it’s ok. It’s just a short ride. Look at me. You’ll be fine. Just look into my eyes.” I put my hand up to the side of his face and stroked his cheek. He leant into my hand and slowly closed his eyes. A gentle smile played on his lips as he opened his eyes again. He turned his head slightly and kissed my palm.

“Thank you, Anna.” He brought his hand up to meet mine on his cheek.

“You’re welcome.” I smiled. Suddenly the lift jerked to a stop, much to Sal’s obvious relief. Stepping out onto the viewing area was also going to be a challenge. Again I took Sal’s hand and led him outside.

“Are you ok being out here, Sal?”

“I’ll be fine as long as we don’t go near the edge and you hold my hand.” He tightened his grip on my hand and looked nervously around.

“I promise I won’t let go.” I soothed as we worked our way from the door. The view was breath-taking. I’d seen pictures of course, but nothing compares to actually being there to see it for yourself. I snapped a few pictures and took in the view. This was better than I could ever have imagined. After half an hour or so, I started to move closer to the edge and felt my hand being pulled back.

“I’m sorry, Anna, but I can’t go any further forward.” Sal looked panicked. I stepped back towards him.

“That’s ok, sweetheart. I can stay here with you. Or we can go if you’d rather. Maybe get some lunch?”

Sal’s shoulders sagged with relief. “That would be great. I’m sorry to cut this so short”

“Don’t be daft, Sal! It’s fine. Really. Come on, let’s find the lift back down.” We headed though the doors and back to the lift. The lift ride down was still difficult for him as we were surrounded by people again, but he managed to do it without freaking out. Out in the street the air was still hot and heavy. The lunchtime rush was just starting in the hottest part of the day.

“So... where’s good to eat, Sal?” I asked as I fanned myself with a guide book.

“How about a picnic in Central Park?”

“But we haven’t got anything with us.”

“Just wait and see.” he smiled, raising an eyebrow. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialled. He said something I couldn’t make out and then hung up.

“What’s going on?” I asked, feeling a little out of the loop.

“You’ll see!” said Sal, smiling. We’d been standing on the pavement waiting for around ten minutes when a sleek, black Mercedes pulled up and a smartly dressed driver got out.

“Mr Vulcano. Your car is ready and we have everything you asked for.” The driver opened the rear door and Sal ushered me in.

“Thank you. Ladies first.” I climbed into the back of the car and Sal followed. The interior was as polished as the exterior.

“Nice, huh?” asked Sal, handing me a glass of wine.

“This is all pretty swanky I will admit. I would have been just as happy with the bus but I could get used to this!” I took the glass and smiled.

“Well, I thought we’d have lunch in style. There’s a whole picnic basket of stuff in the trunk.” Sal took a drink of his wine and put his glass down. He took my glass from me, put it with his and held both my hands. “I don’t normally do all this so quickly, but as you’re only here till Sunday, I thought I would treat you.”

“That’s really sweet, Sal. You didn’t need to go to all this trouble.”

“It’s no trouble at all.” he said, moving his hand up to my cheek. I leant into his hand and sighed as he started to caress my neck. With my free hand, I gently ran my finger over his lips, enjoying the soft warmth. Sal’s hand moved from my neck and down my back as he pulled me towards him. As I slid across the seat, my hand found its way into his thick, dark hair. I moaned softly as our lips met, a tingle ran through my body as his tongue sought mine, his lips soft and gentle. We kissed deeper, Sal’s hands snaking around my back pulling me closer still. The intensity of the kiss was almost overwhelming.

“Oh, Anna.” Sal murmured as I gently bit his bottom lip. “I want you. Right now.” His hand moved from my back and found its way to my thigh. He began to rain soft butterfly kisses on my neck as his hand crept further under the hem of my dress.

“What about lunch?” I said, panting slightly. (Mental facepalm… yeah that’s important!)

“Fuck lunch.” Sal growled into my neck, moving his lips down towards the top of my chest.

“Oh Sal… that feels so good.” I moaned as his hand brushed the top of my thigh, his fingers just grazing my panties. “Sal!!” I shouted suddenly, the realisation hitting me that as we were getting heavy in the back of the car, the driver had a ringside seat. I pulled back from Sal, leaving him a little confused.

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to go so far… I just couldn’t help myself. Oh shit… I’ve totally fucked this up haven’t I? Do you want me to drop you back at your hotel? I totally understand.” I cut Sal off by putting my finger over his lips.

“Shh… it’s not you. It’s him.” I gestured towards the driver. Sal flicked his eyes in the direction of our driver and bowed his head, smiling.

“Oh… I see!” he started to laugh. “That could have been awkward!” I adjusted my dress and tried to tidy my hair. I glanced over at Sal and caught a glimpse of the obvious erection he had.

“Um… not as awkward as that, my lovely!” I nodded in the direction of his crotch. "Especially as now we’re at the park. Do you need a minute before you get out of the car?” I collapsed in a fit of giggles.

Sal frantically tried to adjust himself to hide his arousal. “Although…” he said, running his tongue over his lips, “it does seem a shame to waste it…” he raised an eyebrow and pulled me in for another kiss.

“Sal!” I slapped him lightly on the chest. “Let’s have lunch and see what happens, ok?”

He planted a huge kiss on my lips. “Ok, let’s go. But I can’t guarantee I can keep my hands off of you.”

“Well, that’s a chance I’ll just have to take.” I teased.

The park was busy and crowded. Parents with their children, people sitting alone reading, couples enjoying each other’s company. Sal carried the picnic basket and I had the blanket. We held each other’s free hand and looked for a place to sit. Sal pointed out a shady area under a tree and we set the blanket down. He sat down and patted the blanket next to him. I sat down and started to look through the basket to see what delights Sal had organised.

“I hope its all ok. I didn’t know what you’d like so I got a bit of everything.” Sal pulled a bottle of wine from the basket and filled two glasses. I took a bagel and cut it in half, covering each half in cream cheese. I tore a piece off and began to eat.

“This really is lovely, Sal. Thank you.” I made to offer Sal a piece of my bagel but stopped short, remembering that he didn’t like eating things other people had touched. As I pulled it away he took my hand and moved it towards his mouth, taking the bagel and the tips of my fingers between his lips. He smiled and winked.

“Um… Sal… I think we need to talk.” I took a long gulp out of my wine glass.

“Why?” asked Sal, slightly nervous sounding. “What’s up?”

“What happened in the car…. I don’t want you to think I always do things like that. I just got caught up in the moment, you know?”

“Me too.” said Sal, staring into his glass. “I meant what I said. I do want you. It may seem a little fast but I’ve felt it since that first kiss in the park.”

As he spoke I could feel myself blushing. “I’m nothing special, Sal. Just a normal woman, definitely not a size 10 with a perfect body.” I ran my finger over the rim of my glass. “Why me?”

“Because you’re so down to earth and normal. You’re funny and so easy to be with. I feel like I could tell you anything. Do you know how hard it is to find someone like that when you’re on TV? And if that wasn’t enough, I think you’re beautiful.”

“Really? You think so?” I looked down at myself. “If you say so! For the record, everything you said about me, applies to you too. Even the beautiful part.”

Sal laughed. “Beautiful? You gotta be kidding me! Have you seen me?”

“Yes and its all good. Sexy eyes, sexy smile, there’s a whole package of sexy right there! Now, are you going to kiss me or do I have to take it myself?”

Sal narrowed his eyes and crooked a finger, beckoning me to him. “Come here.” How could I resist? Our lips met and our tongues began to seek each other out. Low moans escaped from Sal’s mouth, encouraging me to kiss him harder and deeper.

“Oh Sal.” I groaned against his lips. “Let’s get out of here. My hotel….”

“Are you sure?” asked Sal between kisses.

“More than anything.” I replied, looking deep into his green eyes.

Sal pulled out his phone and made a call to the driver to come out pick us up, while I tidied away the picnic basket and blanket. We made our way to the street, Sal reaching out to take my hand.

“Anna, you’re shaking. Are you sure you want to do this?” he asked with concern in his voice.

“Yes Sal. I’m very sure. I’m just shaking because it’s you.” I gently kissed his fingers.

Sal looked around anxiously. “Where’s that fucking car?”

The car pulled up within ten minutes and we sat in the back albeit more restrained than last time. This time we just held hands and leaned into each other, occasionally placing a soft kiss on each other’s lips. Every time we kissed, I had to catch my breath. The anticipation of what was to come racing through me and making me shiver.

Before long we arrived at the hotel. The picnic basket abandoned, save for a bottle of wine, we made our way to the lift. Sal stood behind me as the lift travelled up, his excitement obvious as I felt him press up against me. He began to moan my name as he kissed my neck, the tip of his tongue snaking a line down the nape of my neck. My knees became weak so I reached behind me with one hand to hold on to the back of his neck. Without warning, Sal spun me around to face him and pushed me into the lift wall, the full weight of his body pinning me there. Completely helpless, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him towards me, desperate to feel his mouth on mine. As we kissed I could feel the bulge of his erection pressing into my hip. I wanted him so badly. I needed him to totally possess me. The lift juddered to a halt and ended our embrace temporarily. We headed to my room and before I could unlock the door, Sal’s hands were on my body again. I fumbled with the lock and threw the door open with the force of Sal’s body weight and my own. He slammed the door behind us and put the bottle of wine on the table by the door. He looked at me, his eyes full of desire. I threw my bag down and stood transfixed by the gorgeous man standing in front of me. My mouth suddenly felt very dry and I gently ran my tongue over my lips.

“That tongue could get you into a lot of trouble, sweetheart.” Sal said walking towards me. He gathered me in his arms and pressed his body into mine. Our lips met in a crushing kiss, our tongues clashing and our hands exploring each other’s frames. As we kissed, I could feel Sal’s arousal growing. I groaned against his mouth, my own arousal increasing.

Sal pulled away. “Let me undress you. Please.” There was a note of longing in his voice. I nodded slowly as I kicked off my shoes.

“Only if I can do the same to you…”

Sal raised an eyebrow. “We’ll see…” He held out his hand and led me to the bed, never taking his eyes from me. He reached out and stroked my cheek with the back of his hand. “You’re so beautiful, Anna.” He kissed me lightly on the lips as his hands made their way down to the hem of my skater dress. I lifted my arms as he pulled the dress over my head and sighed as he kissed the exposed top of my breasts.

“Oh god Sal… that feels so good…” My hands gripped his hair as he continued his path across my skin. With his lips never leaving my breasts, he reached behind me and quickly unhooked my bra and let it drop to the floor. He carefully cupped my breasts in each hand and ran his tongue over the already erect nipples. My grip on his hair became tighter as he lavished attention on the sensitive buds.

“Mmm… you do that so well…” I murmured. “Now it’s my turn.” I needed to feel his bare skin on mine so I pulled away from him and quickly removed his shirt. “Very nice.” I mumbled, my words muffled as I kissed his chest. I worked my way across his chest then up to his neck, enjoying the taste of him.

“Jesus, Anna, you’re driving me crazy!” Sal’s excitement evident in his voice. “I want you now.” he added with a growl and eased me back on to the bed. His hand found my breast again and he playfully squeezed my nipple, causing me to yelp. Slowly his fingers made their way down and across my stomach to the waistband of my panties. With one quick movement they lay discarded on the floor, leaving my most intimate area exposed.

“Is it ok to touch you, Anna?” asked Sal, his hand resting just above my pelvis.

“Oh god yes… please Sal…” I begged, the thought of it making me breathe heavier.

As his fingers began to explore, I thought I would come there and then. “Christ, you’re so wet, Anna.” Sal whispered against my chest. I opened my legs wider to allow greater access to my now throbbing nub. This was all the invitation Sal needed as he plunged his fingers deep inside me while using his thumb to rub my swollen clit. His fingers and thumb kept up a delicious pace sending me towards my orgasm far quicker than any man had before. It was more than I could stand and I came hard with a long, guttural moan of pleasure. “Oh fuck… Sal baby I’m coming…. That’s so fucking good…. Mmmmm….don’t stop…. Oh baby!!!” I gripped hard on the bed as my orgasm shook my whole body. It seemed to go on forever, wave after wave crashing over me. Slowly it began to ebb away leaving me shaking and breathless.

“Fuck, Anna… it felt so good feeling you come like that.” Sal kissed my flushed chest. “I take it you enjoyed that…”

“That…. was…. amazing…” I gasped, trying to get my breath back.

Sal kissed me and smiled. “I do my best, baby.”

I rolled onto my side. “Yes you do… Now Mr Vulcano, let’s get you naked.” I pushed him onto his back and undid his shorts. I pulled down his shorts and boxers over his hips and gasped as I caught the first glimpse of his impressive cock. “Whoa…” I muttered under my breath. “Your turn….” I licked my lips as I positioned myself on the floor between his legs. Sal raised himself up onto his elbows to watch me as I lowered my mouth down over the head. His breathing changed to short gasps as my tongue traced up and down his length, pausing briefly to nibble gently at the skin. This brought a low rumble to his throat and he collapsed back onto the bed. The low rumble became a loud outburst as I took him fully into my mouth. Taking almost his entire length, I moved my head up and down at a teasingly slow pace. Sal’s hands found the back of my head and he started to control the strokes. Sensing he was close to his own orgasm, he moved my head from his cock and pulled me back up to the bed. We lay kissing, not wanting to rush anything as if moving too quickly would somehow make our love-making ugly.

Sal ran his fingers through my hair and looked deep into my eyes. “Do you want to?”

I nodded with a smile and kissed him softly.

Gently, he laid me on my back, all the while kissing me. His fingers traced a line down from my neck, down between my breasts and across my stomach to my aching clit.

“Still so wet… I can’t wait any longer.” he panted, moving his body onto mine, his hardness pressing against my mound.

I lifted my ankles to his hips to allow him better access and licked my lips in anticipation of what was to come. Slowly and gently Sal lowered himself onto me, the head of his engorged cock parting my swollen sex. He leaned down to kiss me and gazed deep into my eyes as he found my centre and thrust forward, filling me completely in one swift movement.

I cried out his name as I wrapped my legs tighter around him, wanting to claim every inch of him. We lay still, enjoying the feeling of being intimately joined. A moan escaped from Sal’s lips as he began to move inside me. The sensation of his thick member was almost enough to send me to orgasm. I ran my fingers through his hair and raked my nails up his back as he kept up his wonderful rhythm.

“You feel so fucking good, Anna. I want you to come, right now…” That was all the encouragement I needed. Sal quickened his pace and I could feel every nerve ending in my body start to explode in ecstasy. My lips searched for his as my orgasm started to take over, the walls of my pussy contracting around his shaft.

“Please don’t stop, Sal…. Faster, baby… oh god… harder…. Make me come!!”

“Fuck you’re coming so hard… feels…. so…. good….” Sal groaned loudly as my pleasure took hold of me.

I gripped him tightly as my orgasm stated to fade. “Mmm… baby… so… good.” I murmured against his mouth as he kissed me.

Sal moved his kisses down my neck and across my flushed chest. “I aim to please.” he said with a wink and pushing his still hard cock deeper inside me.

“Let me please you, Sal.” I bit my bottom lip and pushed him onto his back. His hands found my breasts as I straddled him, making my nipples hard again. I moved down him slightly and positioned myself over his still hard length. We both let out a low moan as our bodies joined again. I placed my hands on his chest to steady myself and began rocking back and forth, delighting in the feeling of fullness from this position.

“So… deep… sweetheart.” Sal growled as I moved more frantically, wanting to help him find his release. His hands cupped my breasts and his fingertips brushed over my hard nipples, sending shockwaves through me. A heavy sigh came from my throat which seemed to spur him on even more. I moved his hands to my hips so he could control me. He gripped onto my hips and began to speed up his thrusts as he crept closer and closer to orgasm.

“Fuck… Anna….I’m so close…. Jesus… gonna come soon…” The pace grew intense as we both neared the end. My climax hit me first and my pussy clamped hard round his cock for the second time. “Yes baby… come for me.” Sal encouraged, his cock started to throb inside me. “Oh fuck…. I’m coming! Anna…” he groaned as he thrust harder into me. I could feel him pulsing as he came hard, his eyes closed and his head tilted back.

“Oh god… yes, Sal…… Oh god….I love you….” I screamed out in sheer joy as I collapsed onto his chest.

Sal wrapped his arms round me and kissed the top of my head. “That was amazing.” We lay there, just trying to catch our breath. “Wait….. did you just say you loved me?”

I rolled off and lay next to him with my arm draped over him. “Huh?” I asked dozily. “Um… maybe…. Just heat of the moment stuff though. Sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.” I grabbed the crumpled sheets and pulled them over us, laying my head on Sal’s chest again. I could hear his heart pounding from our lovemaking. Or was it from fear after telling him I loved him? He took my hand and lightly kissed my fingers then my palm.

“You didn’t scare me. Just surprised is all. We’ve only just met.” he smiled.

“So seducing a woman and taking her to bed after 24 hours is perfectly normal?” I said laughing.

“Well... no... but it just felt right, ya know? It’s not something I make a habit of… seducing women _or_ sleeping with ones I’ve only just met!”

I nuzzled in closer to him, enjoying the feeling of closeness and the warm afterglow of sex. I knew this couldn’t last so I was determined to make the most of it.

“Sal?”

“Hmm?” he murmured, half awake.

“Can I see you again before I leave?” He tightened his arms around me.

“Baby, we’re not leaving this room! We’ll get Room Service and just stay here for the rest of the week,”

“Oh… ok…” I stuttered, my head not quite believing what my ears had just heard. He wanted to spend the whole week with me. Here. In this room. My insides did a little dance which travelled downwards at the thought of what that meant. “On a more practical level, don’t you need a change of clothes? Although to be fair, you won’t be wearing them for long…” I held my breath. I’d shocked myself with that one!

“Oh, is that right?” Sal asked. “Plan on having me naked the whole time, do ya?”

“Well, I had thought about it.” I leaned up on my elbow so I could see him. “If you’re not up to it, I understand.” I traced my finger across his lips, where he bit at it playfully.

“Not up for it? Have you seen this?” Sal threw back the sheet to reveal that he was indeed, very much up for it. “I’ll show you who’s up for it!” He rolled me onto my back as I giggled.

“Sal! Stop it!” I made a half hearted attempt to resist but we both knew it was only playacting. He grabbed my wrists and pinned my hands above my head and kissed me hard on the lips. “Mmm... Sal…. Those lips…. So nice….” He kissed me harder. “Oh god Sal… just fuck me.” The passion and lust in my voice aroused him even more.

“With pleasure” he growled as he thrust hard into me, making me scream out at the sudden intrusion. Still holding my hands above my head, Sal continued his delicious assault on my core. “Is that good, baby? Is that what you wanted?” he panted, his tongue hungrily seeking mine as he kissed me.

“More, Sal, more!” I gasped against his mouth. “You feel so fucking good.”

Sal increased his pace, pushing deeper still, his forehead beading with sweat. “I want you on your knees, Anna.” he barked, suddenly pulling away from me. I let out a moan of disappointment at the empty feeling. Sal pulled me up and I turned so my back was too him and knelt in front of him. He trailed a line of kissed across my shoulders and pushed me gently forward onto my hands. I wiggled my bottom in front of him, which got me a playful slap. Then the feeling of being completely full returned as he entered me once more.

I gripped the bed sheets tightly as Sal began to move, keeping up the same frantic thrusts as before. I knew I wouldn’t be able to hold out much longer but I didn’t want this to end. I cried out as my orgasm took me, calling Sal’s name over and over as the pleasure consumed me.

“Anna… oh god… you’re coming so hard…. Feels good…. Oh fuck!!” His thrusts reached fever pitch as he came deep inside me. “I’m coming, baby! God yes!!!” A long, low groan came from his throat as he gripped my hips, his fingers digging into my skin. Short, sharp thrusts replaced the previous frantic ones as his release came. I could now feel his weight on me as his body came back down from his orgasm. He kissed my shoulders and back, whispering my name with each kiss. He rolled back onto the bed, panting slightly. “Holy fuck!” Sal almost shouted, running his fingers through his sweat-matted hair. “Wow… just… wow!”

I joined him on the pillows. “Good, was it?” I asked, stroking his chest.

“Good? Try fucking amazing!” he turned to face me. “Anna, you’re amazing." He kissed me softly on the lips, his eyes half closing through the frenzied effort of our sex.

I kissed him back, enjoying the feel and taste of him. It was going to be so hard to say goodbye on Sunday. I curled into his warm frame and drifted off to sleep. “Love you, Sally V….”

Sometime later, I opened my eyes to an empty bed. Did I imagine everything that happened? I sat up and looked around the room for any clues. There, in a crumpled heap on the floor, were Sal and I’s clothes. Yep. It happened. I sighed contently and called out. “Sal? Where are you?”

“In the shower, honey.” came a muffled voice from the bathroom. I dragged myself from the cosiness of the bed, pulled on Sal’s shirt and headed to the bathroom. I caught my breath as I walked in and saw Sal. My god, he was just so damn gorgeous.

“Are you going to stare or get in?” he asked, opening the shower door.

“I might just enjoy the view for a bit longer.” I leaned against the door frame. “Has anyone ever told you, you have a fantastic arse?”

“Um… maybe! I don’t really recall! Nice tits by the way…”

“Yeah, they’re not bad. They get me served in pubs quicker so that’s always good.”

Sal laughed. “They would have got you more than a drink in my bar.” He beckoned to me. “Come here, sexy…” I pushed myself from the doorframe and headed towards the shower. “Take that shirt off…” I slowly lifted his shirt over my head and dropped it to the floor. “See, I told you, you had nice tits…”

I stepped into the shower, not taking my eyes off the magnificent man in front of me. I took the sponge from Sal’s hand and began to run it down his back, causing him to moan. I moved to his front and across his chest as the water beat down on us. Slowly, almost teasing, I headed down further. At this point, I abandoned the sponge and took his already hard cock in my hand, gently stroking him.

“Oh Jesus…” Sal groaned, his knees buckling slightly. “Christ, Anna, what are you doing to me?” He grabbed my backside and lifted me up. I held on tightly to his shoulders and wrapped my legs around him.

He turned so my back was against the wall for support and impaled me on his stiffness. I couldn’t speak or cry out. I was so overwhelmed with desire for Sal. I wrapped my legs tighter around him, trying to take him in deeper. He pushed further into me, understanding my needs. His thrusts forced his pelvis against my clit, sending new waves of joy through me as the water cascaded around us. Every movement sent me closer to the edge, my grip on his body never letting up.

Sal buried his face in my neck, kissing and biting at the skin. “Mmm… Anna, you’re close… I can feel it…” He began to increase the tempo. “Come right now, baby. I want to feel you come. Please, Anna….” Hearing Sal begging sent me over the edge. Shockwaves darted through my body as I cried out for him.

“Oh Christ Sal! Don’t…. stop… So… good… so… fucking… hot….” I came hard around his thick cock, heightening his pleasure. As my ecstasy peaked, Sal’s was just beginning.

“Anna…. Oh god… Anna….” his words coming in short bursts as he pumped harder. “Coming…. mmm…. Beautiful Anna.” He buried in face in my neck again as his orgasm ripped through him, his pulsating cock filling every each inch of my pussy as I milked every last drop of him. His legs started to give way as our intense mutual orgasms began to fade. I dropped my legs from his hips and stood on the shower floor, holding on to his shoulders for support. Leaning forward, I kissed him deeply.

“You’re a very naughty girl, seducing me like that.” Sal said between kisses.

“Me? It was you that started it!” I protested, biting his bottom lip.

“Ow… bitch! Now that _is_ being a naughty girl….” Sal raised an eyebrow. “What am I going to do with you?”

“Um… nothing?” I replied. “Let me take a shower?”

“Uh uh.” he said, his green eyes full of mischief. “I think I might need to teach you a lesson for biting me.” He spun me around and laid a sharp slap on my backside. The sting of his hand felt so good. A yelp then a low moan escaped my lips.

“Ow… mmm… felt good…” I readied myself for the next slap. It didn’t come.

Sal turned me to face him. “Whoa! You actually liked that?” he exclaimed, a little shocked.

“Um... yeah. I’ve never had anyone spank me before but it feels pretty good!” I wiggled by backside and gained a playful, light slap and a kiss.

“I think that’s enough excitement for one day. I need some sleep. You wear me out, woman!”

We finished up in the shower and dried each other off. I pulled Sal’s shirt back on and climbed into bed. Sal joined me and pulled me towards him, planting a lingering kiss on my lips.

“Goodnight, beautiful.” he murmured, before drifting off.

“Goodnight, sexy.” I said as I yawned and drifted off too.

‘Whose phone is ringing? Mine, mine….. Whose phone is ringing? Mine, mine…..’ I woke up with a jolt to the world’s most annoying ringtone.

“Sal! Answer your bloody phone!!” I shouted, trying to nudge him awake.

“Huh?” he answered, rubbing his eyes sleepily. “Who the fuck…?” He leaned across me to grab his phone from the bedside table, kissing me on the way past. “Morning, gorgeous.” My stomach fluttered as he lay back down. God, those lips!

“Hey bud, what’s up?” said Sal as he finally answered his phone. He mouthed to me that it was Joe on the other end. “That’s because I’m still in the city…..” Sal laughed, “Fuck you, Gatto... Today? I thought we were done….” He sighed heavily. “OK I guess…. I’ll meet you there in a couple of hours…. Well I need to go home and get changed first... yeah, no problem…. Ok, bye”

“What’s up, sweetheart?” I asked, kissing his neck.

“I gotta go to work.” He said sadly. “We’ve been waiting for a permit for a punishment and the City has decided we can only do it today. I really wanted to show you New York too.” He threw his phone on the bed and got up. “I better take a shower and get going.”

“It’s ok, Sal. Honestly. “I soothed. “I’ll go shopping or something today. No big deal.”

“But you’re only here til Sunday.” said Sal, pouting. “I wanted to make the most of you.”

“I think we can say you’ve already one that!” I got out of bed and put my arms around him. “Look, do what you need to and maybe we could all meet for dinner later. Sound ok?” I kissed his pouty lips.

“Yeah, I guess so. But pack something because you’ll be staying at my place tonight. Then I can take you out tomorrow.” He kissed me back.

“Deal. So… do you have to go right this minute?” I smiled, running my fingers through his hair.

“Not right this second, no…” he said, pushing backwards towards the bed.

“That’s good….” I replied, laying down and pulling him on top of me. “Leave me something to keep me going til later…”

“You got it.” Sal said with a sexy grin.

The bed felt strangely empty after Sal had gone. He’d only been there one night, but my god, what a night! And most of the day as it turned out… I forced myself out of bed and into the shower, not really wanting to wash him off of me. I sighed as the hot water ran over me, thinking of the last time I had been in here with Sal. Finishing my shower, I headed back to the bed and sat down to dry my hair. I noticed my phone was flashing. A text from Sal.

‘Hey, hun. We should be done around 5 so I’ll pick you up around 530. Dinner with the guys then back to mine or pizza at mine with the guys? Let me know. BTW, you’re a very naughty girl :) Sal xx’

I smiled and texted back. ‘Pizza at yours sounds great :) Me? Naughty? Never! Anna xx’

‘I think you were, young lady! Gotta run. See you at 530. Sal xx’

‘Looking forward to it. Anna xx’

I put my phone down on the bed and carried n drying myself. Now… what do I wear and what do I pack? It was another hot day so I decided on ¾ lengths and a scoop neck t-shirt. I looked at the clock. Midday. Only five and a half hours to kill!

By one o’clock I was dressed and my bag packed for Sal’s. I decided to venture off into the city and do a little shopping. Armed with my phone and credit card, I set off into the hot New York afternoon. As usual, Times Square was bustling with people. I made my way through the crowds to the subway and headed to Bloomingdales. I spent the afternoon drinking coffee, talking to strangers and spending too much. A very successful day so far! I arrived back at the hotel at around half four. Just enough time to shower and change.

As I tied the last shoelace, my room phone rang. “Good afternoon, Miss Kent, this is the front desk. There is a Mr Quinn here to see you.”

“Oh... Ok. Um… send him up, please.” I put the phone down, a little confused. Before long there was a knock at the door.

“Room service!” came a voice from the other side of the door. I opened the door to a smiling Q.

“Hi Q. What’s up?” I ushered him into the room and he gave me a kiss on the cheek.

“Everything’s cool. Sal sent me up to get your bag. He’s double parked and doesn’t want a ticket!” Q nodded towards my overnight bag. “Is this it?”

“Ah that makes sense! And yes!”

Q held out his arm for me to take. “Shall we? Your carriage awaits”

We got down to the car where all the guys were waiting.

“Hey Anna!” said Sal smiling. “Now you can either sit in the back with Gatto and the ferret or up front with me.”

“No contest! Shotgun!” I laughed and climbed in next to Sal.

“Man, that mean I gotta sit with the ferret.” complained Q.

Murr feigned disgust. “I’ll have you know I have showered today.”

Q squeezed in the back, shuffling Murr along. “I didn’t!” he laughed.

“Aw man! Let me out!” Murr tried to climb over Joe to get out of the door.

“Sit the hell down!” shouted Sal. “You kids are driving me crazy! I’ll turn this car around right now!”

Silence fell on the car accompanied by pouty faces. A small voice piped up “He started it.” And the silence was shattered by hysterical laughing.

“Shall we go before chaos reigns again?” I asked. “I think someone’s hungry”

“Exactly!” called Joe. “You gotta hungry Italian back here! I need pizza!”

We drove to Sal’s house, stopping off for pizza, beer and something non-alcoholic for Joe. At the house, the boys followed the well-practised ritual of taking their shoes off at the door. I followed suit and wandered into the living room.

“Make yourself at home, Anna.” Sal said, motioning towards the sofa. “Can I get you a drink?”

“Jack & coke if you have it, beer if you don’t.”

“Ah, starting on the hard liquor, eh?” said Q, raising his eyebrows. “May have to see how much you can handle!”

“You don’t want to challenge me, Q. You’ll lose.” I answered, grabbing a slice of pizza.

“We’ll see.” he said, heading to the kitchen.

“Hey!” Sal shouted from the kitchen. “No drinking games in my house! I’m not cleaning up when you two throw up!”

“Not even a little one?” Q asked, holding up the Jack Daniels bottle.

“NO!”

“Spoilsport.” muttered Q, putting the Jack Daniels back. “Beer it is then!”

I took the beer from Q as the guys made themselves comfortable on the sofa. Murr next to me one side, Sal on the other and Joe and Q on either side of them.

We decided on a Die Hard marathon for the evening, though by halfway through the second film, there were lots of weary eyes and yawns. By the end of the third film, Joe was asleep and Murr had his head resting on my shoulder, about to fall asleep.

He yawned and stretched. “Time to go I think.”

“Someone wake Sleeping Beauty over there.” said Q, pointing to Joe.

Sal poked Joe in the ribs and shouted in his face. “WAKEY, WAKEY!!” Joe woke up with a start.

“Wha…? Man… fuck you, Sal!” Joe said rubbing his eyes. “Need a ride home”

“It’s ok.” Said Sal, grabbing his phone. “I’ll get Ubers for all of you.” Once he’d made the call, he started tidying things away. I stood up and began to help. “Hey, you’re my guest. You don’t need to help.” Sal took the empty beer bottles from my hand.

“But I want to. It’s good manners.” I took the bottles back from Sal and went to the kitchen.

“See?” said Sal, gesturing towards me. “Manners. Something you assholes lack!”

“I resent that!” replied Q. “I have perfect manners!”

“Since when?” asked Sal.

“Since always! Ask my mother!”

“Q, she only knows what you tell her.” said Murr. “And it’s bullshit!”

“She believes I’m the perfect gentleman so that’s enough for me!” Q smiled and slicked back his hair.

“She’s seriously deluded then!” laughed Murr, grabbing his phone as he prepared to leave.

“Right…” shouted Sal. “Your cars are here so get the fuck outta my house! Take this outside!” He ushered everyone towards the door. Before they left, I got a kiss and a hug from the guys and a promise to see me before I left to go back to the UK.

Sal locked up and I finished tidying up. “Is it always like that?” I asked, putting the glasses in the sink.

“Pretty much!” said Sal, folding up the pizza box. “Usually louder though!” He finished with the pizza boxes, washed his hands and grabbed a towel. “Come here and kiss me. I’ve been waiting all night to get my hands on you...”

I walked over to him and pushed him against the sink. “Me too.” I kissed him deeply on the lips, eager to feel his soft tongue against mine. Sal dropped the towel on the floor and hungrily began caressing my body, his lips never leaving mine. I groaned against his mouth as his hands found my breasts under my shirt. His thumb brushed lightly over my already swollen nipples causing me to shudder. In one swift movement he had removed my shirt and his own. I moved my hands to his chest and across his shoulders, then trailed my nails down his back. As we stood exploring each other, his growing excitement was obvious. Slowly, I kissed my way down his body towards his hardening cock. I hooked my fingers into the waistband of his shorts and boxers and forced them down, his stiff length springing free. I knelt down in front of him, just staring for a moment, taking in all of the gorgeous man in front of me. Placing my hands on his hips, I leaned forward and my tongue over the tip of his cock, causing a long, low moan from his throat. Spurred on by the pleasure I was obviously giving him, I took his full length deep into my mouth. Sal’s fingers began snaking through my hair as my mouth stroked his hard member.

“Anna! Oh Jesus! What the fuck are you doing to me? Fucking deep, baby…” His hips began to move as he thrust in and out of my mouth. “Gonna come soon…. Too soon… oh fuck!!”

I quickened the pace as I felt him tense up, nearly at his end. He screamed out my name as I felt hot spurts of come hitting the back of my throat. I continued to greedily suck on him, not wanting to waste a drop. Sal’s knees started to sag as he emptied the last of his load. I let his cock fall from my mouth as he collapsed to the floor.

“Holy shit! I have never had any girl do that like you do…. Fuck! I don’t think I can walk after that!” he laughed.

“Well, I’m not carrying you to the bedroom so I suggest you try…” I got up from the floor and started removing my clothes as I walked to his bedroom.

“I’ll fucking crawl if I have to.” Sal called after me. By the time I got to his room, I was naked. I felt Sal’s hot breath on my neck, making me shiver.

“So you made it then?” I teased, not turning around.

“Uh huh…” he kissed his way down my neck. “Lay down…” he said, breathlessly.

I did as he asked and waited for further instructions. Sal got on to the bed next to me and ran his fingers from my lips, between my breasts, across my stomach and came to rest on my mound. He leaned over and kissed me softly on the lips as his fingers found my clit. He rubbed gently with his thumb as my hips rose up to meet his hand, a rumble of pleasure escaping me.

“Oh baby... you’re soaking wet… I want to taste you… “Sal said, pushing two fingers into my depths. He moved down my body to join his hand, kissing my body as he descended. Without warning he flicked his tongue expertly over my hard nub causing me to cry out. Slow, languid strokes were coupled with his fingers plunging in and out of me. I gripped the bed as feelings of absolute pleasure began to take over. I never wanted this to end. Sal continued his perfect assault on my pussy, his own moans of pleasure pushing me closer to the edge. Suddenly, he pulled away. I groaned loudly in complaint about the sudden emptiness, only to groan in ecstasy as he replaced his fingers with his now rock hard cock. He maintained the same frenetic pace as his fingers and sent waves of electricity through me. I locked my legs around his hips, desperate to take in as much of him as I could.

“Oh god Sal!... make me come… I’m so close… Please… “I begged, looking deep into his beautiful green eyes. “Oh god! Just fuck me hard!!” Sal thrust even harder, seemingly responding to my dirty talk.

“I’m gonna make you come so fucking hard, you dirty bitch….” His trusts grew deeper and stronger. “Come for me, Anna… I wanna feel you…”

Much as I wanted this to carry on all night, I couldn’t hold out. Sal’s throaty pleading and hard cock were my undoing. I held on to him tightly and cried out as my orgasm hit me. Screaming his name over and over, my pussy clamped onto his cock, not wanting to let him go.

“Mmm, Anna…. Feels…. Amazing…. I’m…. coming…. Fuck!!” Sal’s orgasm came soon after mine. “Holy shit!! Anna!! Oh god, baby….” He pumped his cock into me, emptying himself. “Jesus…” As his orgasm began to pass, he kissed my flushed chest. “Just…. Gets…. Better…”

“Mmm…” I murmured, running my fingers through his hair. “It really does.”

He lay down next to me and pulled me towards him. “Think how good it’ll be by the end of the week...”

I felt a lump coming to my throat and the tears started to fall onto Sal’s chest.

“Oh baby! What’s wrong? Shit. I didn’t mean to make you cry!” Sal gathered me up into his arms and held me as I sobbed. “Anna, talk to me.”

“I don’t want to think about the end of the week.” I said between sobs. “It means I have to go home and leave you. I know this was only ever going to be about this week, but I just can’t do it. And it’s not just the sex, although it is amazing. The longer I’m with you, the more I think I love you. I know that’s stupid as we’ve only just met but there’s something………” My words were cut short by Sal’s lips.

“I don’t want you to go either. I’m not normally this impulsive but for you I’d make an exception. I want to be with you. I need you. I think I’m falling for you. I’ve never been the kinda guy that does love at first sight, but you may have changed that. Don’t go back to England. Stay with me.” Sal brushed my hair from my forehead and kissed me.

“Sal, I can’t. I have a job, my family, my friends. I don’t want to go but I have to.” The tears started to fall again as I lay my head on his chest.

“You could get a job here. You could move in with me. Hey! I could get you a job on our production crew! I’ll pay your airfare. Please tell me you’ll think about. You could go home, sort things out and come back.”

“It’s not as easy as that. There’s immigration and stuff to get through.” Sal let out a sad sigh. I lifted my head to look at him. “OK, Sal, I’ll look into it. I promise.” As I lay back down, Sal kissed the top of my head.

“Thank you. I’ll see what I can find out from this side…” He paused. “Maybe if we were married it would easier?”

I sat bolt upright and stared at him. “What? Married? Are you crazy?”

“It might speed things up a bit. Make it easier to live here.”

“What if we get married and things don’t work out between us?”

“Why wouldn’t it? Look, Anna, I’m gonna marry you eventually anyway.” Sal winked at me, taking my left hand and kissing my ring finger. “Why not sooner rather than later?”

I stared at him, not quite sure if I’d heard him right. “We barely know each other, Sal. Well, we know about certain things but that’s not I mean!”

“I know but doesn’t it just feel right somehow?” He sat up and moved towards me. “I want you to be Mrs Vulcano and not just because I want you to stay. There’s a pretty good chance I’ve fallen in love with you, Anna. Please marry me?”

“I… I can’t, Sal. I love you too but this is just too quick. Please understand.” I stood up and pulled on Sal’s shirt. “I want to be with you and I’m happy to see where this relationship goes, but marriage doesn’t feel right at the moment.” Tears started to fill my eyes.

“It’s ok, baby.” Sal got up and pulled me into a hug. “Oh please don’t cry. It was just an idea. If you want to wait, it’s fine. I don’t want to lose you.” Now it was Sal’s turn to cry. We held each other tightly, neither willing to let go. After what seemed like an eternity, Sal kissed the top of head. “You OK?”

“Uh huh… mmm… I could stay here all day…” I snuggled in closer to him. “Do you have any plans for the rest of today?”

“Nope. I’m all yours. So… the marriage stuff hasn’t terrified you then?” He stroked his fingers down my back.

“Not at all. Shocked maybe, but not terrified.” I said, kissing his neck.

“I thought I’d scared you off. I’m such a dick.” He ended our embrace and sat on the edge of the bed. “Nearly fucking blew it.”

“Not at all, Sal. Really. Just give me a bit more time. I’ve only got a couple of days left and I don’t want there to be any bad feelings between us. I want to be with you, but let’s take things a day at a time.” I pushed him back on the bed and straddled his hips. I leaned forward and kissed him. “Now… less talking, more kissing.”

We awoke the next morning in a tangle of bodies and sheets, Sal spooned up behind me. I cuddled up closer and let out a long sigh, last night’s ‘proposal’ still on my mind. I wanted to be here, wanted to be with Sal, but part of me worried about the future. What if it didn’t work out? Would I be left stranded in New York? I doubted I’d be able t afford to go home. No, I thought, I’m doing the right thing. We’ll do the whole long distance relationship for a while and see if we still feel the same. As I lay there, a hand started making its way down my side and continued to my thigh, making me shiver.

“That better be you, Sal. Either that or a really horny burglar…” The hand crept its way up the inside of my thigh. “Horny burglar then…” The hand playfully smacked my backside. “Hey! Naughty!” I rolled over to face the owner of the hand. “Behave, Salvatore Vulcano!”

“Full name, huh? I must have been bad…” He gathered me up in his arms. “So what do you want to do today? Apart from make love to me, obviously.”

“You wish.” I teased. “Maybe you could show me around your New York? The places the tourists don’t normally see. How about where you grew up, that kind of thing?”

“Um... ok.” said Sal, a little bemused. “Are you sure? We could go see a show. I could take you somewhere fancy for lunch.”

“I want to find out about you, Sal. Who you are. Where you came from. If I’m going to marry you someday, I need to make an informed decision!” I stroked my hand across his stubbly cheek.

“Is that a yes?! Are you agreeing to marry me?” Sal took my hand from his cheek and kissed my palm.

“It’s a maybe, sweetheart. The plan is still the same as last night. Don’t get too carried away.”

“It’s better than a flat out ‘no’! Don’t worry. I’m not going to run out and buy a ring.” laughed Sal. “Unless you want one.” he added quickly.

“Not yet.” I kissed him lightly on the lips. “So where’s all the cool people hang out on Staten Island, then?”

Sal burst out laughing. “Can’t think of any off the top of my head! We’ll just wing it.” He sat up and checked the time on his phone. “9:30. We don’t have to get up just yet, do we?” he turned to me with his eyebrow raised.

“Yes we do! I want to see everything!” I sat up too.

“So what do I call you?” asked Sal.

“Anna is fine…” I ran my fingers through his messy hair.

“I mean, fiancée, girlfriend, fuckbuddy.”

“I think girlfriend is fine for now. Fuckbuddy? Really?!” I punched Sal on the arm.

“Ow! Hey! That hurt!” he said rubbing his arm. He looked at me with an evil look in his eyes and a smile on his lips. “You’re gonna pay for that…” Sal lunged at me but I moved out of the way. He flopped forwards across the bed as I ran scramming for the bathroom. “Get back here, woman!” Sal scrambled out of bed and caught me around the waist just before I could get the bathroom door open. I squealed as he wrestled me to the floor, the tiles cold on my skin. “Now I’ve got you, do you know what happens to naughty girls?”

“A stern telling off and you send them on their way?” I asked, trying to wriggle away. Sal was too strong and he pinned me to the floor easily.

“No… they get teased til they can’t stand it anymore…” His eyes flashed with pure lust.

“Oh god.” I moaned, as he lowered his head to my chest, his hands clamping my arms to my sides. Staten Island would have to wait I thought as Sal bit and licked gently at my breasts. My body shivered from the contact and the thought of what was to come…

We finally managed to tear ourselves away from each other around two hours later. I had been thoroughly ‘teased’ by Sal, who looked very pleased with himself as he got dressed after his shower.

“You’re such a sod, Vulcano. I had no way to defend myself.” I said as I finished tying up my shoes.

“Sod?” laughed Sal “What the hell is that?”

“A git. A bastard.” I put on my best New York accent, “An asshole.”

“Hey!” he said, pulling his shirt over his head. “You didn’t exactly put up much of a fight!”

“Maybe…” I replied, walking over to him. “You’re still a sod though…” I kissed his ever inviting lips. Sal’s hands went to my back and pulled me closer. “Uh uh, Salvatore. I want to leave the house today.” He released his hands.

“Spoilsport.” He pouted. “Ok... so I thought we’d take a walk round the neighbourhood and I’ll show you whatever you want to see. Sound ok?”

“Sounds perfect.” I finished sorting my hair out and we were ready to go.

It was another beautiful day as we headed out; the sun was shining with very few clouds. Sal took my hand and we started walking. As we walked, we talked about our childhoods. They couldn’t have been more different. Sal was raised Catholic, me with no religion at all. He had a degree in Finance and I’m lucky I got any decent grades as I hated school and left at 16. The more we talked the more I realised how completely different we were. They say opposites attract and it was certainly true for Sal and I!

“You’re 40, right?” said Sal as we sat in a nearby park.

“Uh huh… where’s this going?”  I asked taking a drink from the bottle of water I’d just bought.

“Well, I’m not 40 yet so I’m your toy-boy! I’m the younger man!” he laughed.

“Jesus, only by six months!”

“You’re still 40 and I’m in my 30’s! Makes all the difference!”

“To be honest, I don’t really feel any different now to when I was 21. Strange, isn’t it? I still dress more or less the same; have the same outlook on life. Well, almost. I’m getting very aware of not having any kids yet and I’d like to have at least one.”

“Yeah, I’d like to have kids.” said Sal. “There’s still time, I guess.”

“Wow…. That wasn’t the response I was expecting. I thought you’d run a mile!”

“Why would I do that? I’d love to have a family with you, Anna.” Sal turned to look at me. “I can’t think of a better person to be a mom. You’ll be amazing. “He kissed my forehead. “You’re amazing.”

Aw, Sal, you big softy.” I teased. “You’ll make a great dad.”

“I hope so. I have a great relationship with my dad, so I’d want that too.”

“So when do I get to meet Sal Sr?”

Sal almost choked on his drink. “Really? You want to meet my family?”

“Why not? If they’re anything like you, they’ll be wonderful. Maybe not meet them on this trip though. Sort something out for when I come back.”

“You’re gonna come back then? So this definitely isn’t just a holiday fling?” Sal asked taking my hand.

“Of course not! I don’t do that sort of thing. I admit it’s all happening much quicker than my other relationships, but it just feels right. Don’t you think?”

“I wouldn’t have proposed if I didn’t feel it. When do you think you can come back?”

“I’ve got a week or so of leave to take so probably October. I’d need to check if there’s any room left on my credit card too. Maxed it out a bit on this trip.” I sighed heavily.

“I’ll buy your ticket and you can stay with me.” As I opened my mouth to protest, Sal put his finger over my lips. “I won’t take no for an answer.”

I kissed his finger. “If you’re sure, then thank you. Hang on, won’t you be touring?”

“No it’s ok. There’s a break between the end of the tour and the cruise in November…. The cruise!! Oh my god, Anna! You have to come on the cruise! It’s the first week of November. Can you make it?”

“If I take leave at the end of October, then yes. What’s the cruise all about?”

Sal proceeded to spend the next quarter of an hour telling all the details. Where it went, who would be there, what they did.

“Sounds amazing! Can’t wait to hear you do karaoke…” I chuckled.

“I’m not bad, thank you very much!” Sal feigned a hurt look. “You can share my cabin and when we’re not doing public stuff, we can just hang out and have sex.”

“Oh Sal... you make it sound so romantic...” I fluttered my eyelashes. “How could I possible refuse such an offer?”

“Man, I was excited about the cruise but this has just made it a whole lot better! You can kiss me now.”

“Making demands now are we?” I leaned forward and brushed my lips against his, then pulled away. “Beg me, Sal. Beg me to kiss you.”

“Kiss me or I’ll tease you again.” Sal whispered onto my lips. My insides fluttered and I leant into him and bit on his bottom lip. “Ow… naughty girl… and you know what I do to naughty girls…”

“Not in the middle of the park, Salvatore!” I scolded.

“So anywhere else is ok... just not the park. I’ll remember that next time you’re misbehaving. Now kiss me, woman!”

I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. Our lips met and I melted into him. Every kiss always felt like the first time. Soft, sweet and tender. Just like Sal, I thought.

“You wanna get out here?” Sal said breaking the kiss. “Get lunch maybe?”

“That sounds good.”

“I know a great deli. We can go there.” Sal stood up, took both my hands and helped me up, kissing me again as I stood. “Or we can go back to my place…”

“Jesus, you’re insatiable, Sal!” I replied lacing my fingers round the back of his neck. He put his hands on my hips and pulled me closer.

“Yep.” More kisses. “I want to make love to you until you leave. Kiss every inch of you. Touch every inch of you.” Each sentence was punctuated with a kiss, sending shivers down my spine. “Please let me.” he pleaded.

“Sal.” I whispered into his ear. “If you don’t, I’m going to jump on you right here in the middle of this park. Take me back to yours. Now.” I nibbled at his earlobe and stroked the short hairs on the back of his neck.

“Let’s go before I do something I could get arrested for.” He grabbed my hand and we took off almost at a run.

 

Arriving back at Sal’s, we barely made it through the front door before we were tearing at each other’s clothes. Shoes were left at the door and we practically fell up the few stairs that led to the living room. Collapsing in a heap on the floor, we kissed hungrily while taking our clothes off in a frenzy. Within minutes we were both naked, our clothes shamelessly thrown to all corners of the room.

Sal started kissing his way down my body. “God I love this body. Every last inch...” each word followed by a kiss. His kissed over my breasts, worked his way past my stomach then on to my mound where he stopped. Almost imperceptively his tongue traced the line at the centre of my sex and found the throbbing bud of my clit. “You taste so good, baby…” Sal said in heavy, breathy tones. He continued to use his tongue on my increasingly sensitive nub, kissing and licking and never letting up.

“Oh fuck!!” I cried out, the pleasure he was giving almost unbearable. “Make me come, Salvatore! Oh… my…god…!” I bucked wildly as Sal increased the pressure. Then, without warning, he plunged two fingers deep inside me, making me scream out his name.

“Yeah, baby.” Sal encouraged, “You like that, don’t you? I can feel how much you like it.” He sped up as my pussy started to contract around his fingers, my orgasm building. “Oh god... come for me, Anna. I want to taste you.” Sal’s fingers and tongue now working together to push me to my orgasm.

“I’m coming, Sal… so… hot… mmm… can’t take any more…” I gripped the rug under me as my pleasure peaked. As my orgasm hit, I forced myself down onto Sal’s fingers, trying to get him to hot my sweet spot. “Sal! Oh my god… I love you…”

“Jesus, Anna… I love you too…” Sal kissed my inner thighs as I came back down, my whole body shaking. “Whoa, baby, that was intense!” Too dazed to speak, I lay still on the rug. “Are you ok honey? Anna? Speak to me!” Sal joined me where I lay. He kissed me, the faint taste of my orgasm still on his lips.

“I… can’t… just… wow…” was all I could manage.

“You ok, sweetheart? That was some orgasm… never knew I could do that to a girl!” Sal looked very proud of himself.

I lay there, staring at the ceiling and trying to get my breath back. “You are incredible, Sal. I’ve never come so hard in my life. Thought I was going to pass out for a minute!”

“Me too! Maybe we should take this to my room… bit more comfortable…” Sal stood then helped me up, my legs feeling like jelly. I pressed my body into his and felt his hard cock digging into my hip.

“I hope you’re going to put that to good use, Salvatore…” I grasped his cock gently, making him moan.

“You know I am”, he said with a smile and led me to his room.

 

It was getting on for late evening when we finally emerged from Sal’s bedroom, exhausted, happy and hungry. Sal went into the kitchen and started opening the cupboards as I sat at the table.

“Well… I’ve got cereal, peanut butter, bread, nachos and that’s pretty much it.” He shut the cupboard and turned around. “Order in?”

I stood up and put my arms around him. “I could eat you. Again.” I kissed him as I ran my fingers through his very messed up hair.

“Tempting as that sounds, I don’t think I could I if wanted to! You wore me out, baby!” he kissed me back and hugged me. “So is pizza a decent substitute?”

“Meh, it’ll do. I’m just going to take a shower while you order.” I left him with a kiss and headed to the bathroom. Looking at myself in the mirror, I groaned. I was a complete mess. A very satisfied complete mess to be precise! I turned on the shower and waited for the water to heat up. Only two more days until I fly home, I thought sadly as I stepped under the warm jet. I really didn’t know how I was going to cope not seeing him until November. That was if he still wanted me to come back. I finished up in the bedroom and walked into a wall of noise.

“Hey Anna!” It was Joe. He charged towards me and gave me a hug. “Late sleeper, huh?” He winked and kissed my cheek.

“Uh… yeah… I didn’t know you were coming over tonight…” I added, a little confused.

Sal handed me a beer. “The guys wanted to spend some time with you before you go home. Murr’s on his way over and Q’s just parking up.” He gave me an apologetic smile and mouthed the word ‘Sorry’.

I took the beer and shrugged. “It’s good to see you, Joey. So what’s the plan for the evening? Food? Movie? Or we could go out?”

Q let himself in the front door. “Did someone say go out? Let’s take Anna out in Manhattan. She’ll love it!” he walked towards the kitchen, kissing me on the way past.

“I haven’t got anything to wear.” I said looking down at myself. I was currently wearing one of Sal’s t-shirts and my underwear.

“You look fine to me.” said Sal with a kiss.

“I don’t know what clubs you go to, but this is not the dress code in the UK I can assure you!”

“It’s ok”, said Joe. “We can stop off at your hotel so you can get changed. I’ll call Murr and tell him will meet him at his place”

“Ok. Let’s do it!” I chugged down the rest of my beer and headed back to Sal’s room to get my jeans on.

“Whoa!” said Q. “She certainly knows how to drink! Looks like I’ve got some catching up to do!” He drained his beer and headed off to the fridge for another.

Sal followed me into his room to change and shut the door. He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me, kissing my neck. “Hey, baby. That shirt looks good on you. It’d look even better on the floor though.” His hands worked their way and he had the shirt off me before I could utter a word in protest. “Fuck, you drive me nuts, Anna.” He turned me around to face him and kissed me long and hard, our tongues clashing. “Let me fuck you, Anna. Now.”

“Sal, the boys are waiting.” I said without much conviction.

“Let them fucking wait.” Sal pushed me back onto the bed and ripped my panties off, leaving them in tatters. He fumbled with his shorts boxers, freeing his already rock hard cock. I opened my legs to give him access to my soaking pussy and without another word he forced himself into me, right to the hilt. I grabbed his hand and put it over my mouth in an effort to stop me screaming the house down. Sal was clearly highly aroused as he pumped harder and harder into me. He replaced his hand over my mouth with his lips, his tongue copying the hard strokes of his cock. I screamed his name against his mouth as I felt my orgasm quickly building. This made him plunge even harder and deeper until I couldn’t take any more and I came with a ferocity I’d never experienced before. Wrapping my arms and legs around him, I cried out in sheer ecstasy, lights flashing in my eyes.

“Oh fuck, baby. You feel so fucking good when you come…” Sal’s thrusts became erratic as he climbed towards his peak. With a loud moan he forced his length as far as he could and began to explode inside me. The sensation of him filling me and hitting my g-spot sent me over the edge again. I raked my nails down his back as we thrashed on the bed, lost in our pleasure.

“Coming…. Mmm… Anna…. Love you…” Sal could hardly speak as he plateaued.

“I love you too, baby” I answered, stroking his face.

Completely spent, Sal collapsed on top of me. “Amazing.” Sal managed to say between heavy breaths.

“Yes you are.” I replied, kissing his sweat drenched face. “Much as I’d love to stay here, we need to sort ourselves out. The boys are waiting.”

Sal lifted his head from my chest. “Can’t… move… legs… won’t… work…”

I rolled him off me and stood up, wobbling slightly myself. I grabbed Sal’s hands and pulled him up. He got very unsteadily to his feet.

“Whoa!” he said as he stood up. “Walking could be an issue here! I need a shower too. Come and hold me up….” He smiled a sexy little smile.

“Oh no!” I replied. “I know your game. You’ve had your fun, now get showered and dressed. Black jeans, plaid shirt and glasses, please.”

Sal saluted. “Yes, ma’am!” He paused at the bedroom door. “Shit. Do you think the guys heard us?”

“I doubt it.” I said pulling on my clothes. “The TV’s quite loud. Now go!” I ushered him out of the room. As the door opened, a round of applause broke out in the living room. “Um… maybe they did…” I took a bow and blew kisses to ‘the crowd’ like an OSCAR winner. “I’d like to thank the Academy….”

Sal groaned and covered his face with his hand. “Ok… so I’m just going to take a quick shower and get dressed.” He bolted into the bathroom and shut the door.

“So…” said Joe putting his arm around me.” Sally-boy loves you, does he?”

“The feeling is mutual, Joe. Trust me. I love you guys too.” I kissed Joe on the cheek. “Obviously in a totally different way though!”

Q pouted. “Aw now that’s a shame. Sounded like fun!”

“Well, maybe you could use it for you ‘alone time’ eh, Brian?” I teased, giving him a hug.

“Oh trust me, I will!” he laughed.

Within half an hour Sal was ready. The plan was to go to my hotel so I could get ready after picking up Murr. As Joe didn’t drink, he would be the designated driver for the evening. We drove into Manhattan and it hit me just how beautiful this city really was. The skyline was just breathtaking.

“I could quite happily spend the rest of my life here.” I said to the car in general. Sal put his arm around me and pulled me in to him.

“Glad to hear it.” he whispered into my ear. “Marry me.”

I turned to face him. “Sal, we’ve talked about this. I need to sort some things out, give it some more thought.” I kissed his cheek tenderly. “It doesn’t mean I don’t love you.”

“I know.” he smiled. “I’m going to keep asking until you say yes.” He winked at me and kissed the top of my head.

Joe looked at us in the rear view mirror. “Jeez! Get a fucking room!” he laughed.

“A fucking room?” said Q thoughtfully. “I’d like one of those!”

“Brian Michael Quinn! You dirty little pervert!” I shouted, slapping him on the arm. “What would your mother say?”

“Well, thanks for bringing her into this. There goes my erection!” Q replied, rubbing his arm.

“Nice, Q.” I said with a frown. “Really nice.”

“Ok, guys. We’re here.” said Joe pulling up outside an apartment building. “Shall I go up and get him?”

I put my hand on Joe’s shoulder. “Hang on. Do you guys fancy messing with Murr a little bit?”

“How so?” said Sal.

“Well, how about I come onto him, tell him it’s him I’ve wanted all along. We’ll all go up to his apartment but I’ll take him to one side.”

“I’m in!” said Q enthusiastically.

“Not sure he’ll fall for it but ok!” agreed Joe.

“Hmm…” said Sal, running his fingers through his hair. “Not sure that I’m happy about my girlfriend trying to make out with my best friend but I can’t resist fucking with Murr so I’m in!” He got out of the car and took my hand to help me out.

“If you’d rather I didn’t, I won’t do it, Sal.” I stood in front of him and held his hands.

“It’s fine, honey! I can’t wait to see Murr’s face! Now go up there and get sexy!” he said as he playfully smacked my backside.


End file.
